fra_middleweightsfandomcom-20200213-history
Voodoo Chilie
Voodoo Chile was a Middleweight robot made by Theo Beech for the Extreme Robots events across 2018. It achieved some decent success at these events, pulling some surprises along the way. Description Voodoo Chile (Voodoo as it's commonly shortened to) was a conventional wedge-shaped robot comprised of a wide variety of materials and components. The main chassis is an empty stripped-down Battlekit donated by fellow MW team ACE Robotics. The side panels were then clad with 10mm HDPE salvaged from an old featherweight robot. It's Piece De Resistance is the 5mm ARMOX wedge at the front, providing most of the offensive - and defensive potential. It's proven to be very durable and effective, even when not sharpened. As for drive, it runs a pair of heavy duty 24v wheelchair motors which, while giving it a good pushing power, only made for a not-so-impressive 5mph. All controlled via a Cytron SmartDriveDuo 60A speed controller. Voodoo was superseded by Voodoo 2 after the 2018 season. Combat Record EXR Chatham 2018 In its first qualifying match with Kaizen, Crackers and Audacious, Voodoo generally kept a distance before Audacious broke down, eventually pushing Kaizen into Smash's drum at one stage before Kaizen broke down. It then was hit by Smash's drum, causing it to land on top of Kaizen, leading it to be immobilised, ultimately coming second in this melee. In its second qualifying match with Kaizen, Backflip and Gaston, Voodoo started the match by pushing Backflip around before ending up being shoved by Kaizen, the pair ending up being flipped by the floor flipper. Although Voodoo was capable of moving, it was trapped by Kaizen and ultimately lost this match. It was then paired with Kaizen to face Audacious and Gnasher (standing in for Sentinel) in a 2v2 match. Voodoo tussled with Audacious which eventually broke down. After Kaizen got trapped by Audacious, Voodoo was left to fight Gnasher on its own, the wooden top fitted distinguishing though nearly getting Gnasher in the pit at one stage. At the end of the match, since Voodoo was still mobile, it came 5th in the Middleweight championship as a result. EXR Cheltenham 2018 In its qualifying melee, Voodoo faced Iron Strike and Audacious. After pushing Audacious around, Audacious broke down before Voodoo turned its attention to Iron Strike, pushing it in to the arena wall a few times. Although it received a few blows from Iron Strike, Voodoo pitted Audacious and as a result, won this melee. In the final, Voodoo faced Backflip and Gaston. For this fight, a rear wedge plate was added. After being pressured by Backflip and Gaston, Voodoo got caught on the front flipper of Backflip and was taken to the pit but the weight of Voodoo also caused Backflip to over balance and so also ended up in the pit. This meant that Vooodo came 3rd in this competition. Record Table 1 It wasn't clear who won the match? * Wins: 1 * Draws: 0 * Losses: 4 Outcomes